1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a climbing tree stand and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to position themselves on a tree stand to perform various activities with a climbing tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of climbing tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, climbing tree stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ascending and descending trees are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,077 to Sheriff discloses a hunting tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,076 to Louk et al. discloses a tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,236 to Gardner discloses a climbing tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,176 to Burdette discloses a climbing tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645 to Dye discloses a tree climbing stand and loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,645 to Untz discloses a porta climb climbing tree stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a climbing tree stand for allowing a user to position themselves on a tree stand to perform various activities.
In this respect, the climbing tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to position themselves on a tree stand to perform various activities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved climbing tree stand which can be used for allowing a user to position themselves on a tree stand to perform various activities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.